


In Bloom

by luxuryproblems



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Whizzer, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Marvin, am i gonna regret this? absolutely., i don't know how to tag smut, it's also like. kinda rough., please don't read this if you're young im begging, there's like... a lot of biting and hickies in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: Whizzer’s head lolled to one side, his mouth hanging open as Marvin worked his way up to his ear, sucking and biting and licking and doing everything that made Whizzer go weak in the knees. “Gonna make you regret teasing me all night,” Marvin practically threatened once he reached his ear, sucking directly under it.





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this is. this is just straight up porn. there’s no plot. there’s not any build up. it’s just porn from the beginning to the end. i’m gonna regret publishing this. title comes from in bloom by neck deep. the song has nothing to do with the fic, but the song came out today so it’s been on repeat for hours so. there's not a lot of marvin/whizzer smut and i know some people are in high demand for it so. shrugs. enjoy the porn.
> 
> also it's like not explicitly stated but this is set like a few days after jason's baseball game so. yeah. fucking after two years. enjoy the porn.

It only took all of four seconds of being inside the apartment and taking off their shoes before Marvin had Whizzer slammed up against the door. Whizzer stared into Marvin’s eyes, which, due to the position he had the two of them in, were dark and full of lust. Pressing his thigh up against Whizzer’s crotch, the younger let out a soft moan. That made Marvin smirk.

Marvin unbuttoned Whizzer’s top button on his pink shirt with one hand, the other holding one of Whizzer’s wrists above his head. The older leaned in and took his time marking up his lover, sucking and biting into the soft skin of his neck. Whizzer’s head lolled to one side, his mouth hanging open as Marvin worked his way up to his ear, sucking and biting and licking and doing everything that made Whizzer go weak in the knees. “Gonna make you regret teasing me all night,” Marvin practically threatened once he reached his ear, sucking directly under it. Whizzer’s cock jumped at the words. He knew he wouldn’t regret tonight. 

Marvin practically rips the buttons off of Whizzer’s shirt, but he finally gets it completely unbuttoned and untucked from his pants. Now, Marvin takes time in sucking and biting on Whizzer’s chest, sucking and licking around his nipples. When he does that, Whizzer’s free hand slams against the wall, his breath catches in his throat, and his entire body goes weak. His knees begin to buck, but Marvin swoops his arm behind his now arching back and holds him steady. “Don’t want ya fallin’, pretty boy,” he says, a hint of a smile on his face, and a bit of a laugh in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah, definitely don’t want that,” Whizzer says, half paying attention to his words. As soon as it clicks in his mind about what he has said, he decides to play it up a little. “Don’t want me to go and, I don’t know, do this.” Whizzer drops to his knees almost immediately. Marvin doesn’t even attempt to stop him.

Whizzer’s long fingers work around the waist of Marvin’s pants, tugging his shirt out of his pants. His ugly, red and blue striped button up shirt. He hated that shirt, but he was sure that after tonight, he was going to love it. Whizzer looks up at Marvin slightly, as his fingers toy with the belt on his pants. Marvin knows exactly what his lover wants him to do. 

“Not yet, pretty boy, be patient,” he whispers, running his hands through Whizzer’s perfect hair as he unbuckles the belt completely, giving a slight tug as he pulls his hand out. Just that one tug causes Whizzer’s eyes to shut and a moan to escape his lips. Marvin smirks. Whizzer calms his excitement and begins to pull Marvin’s pants down to right above his knees, leaving him in his plain black boxers.

Whizzer places his hand on the bulge in Marvin’s boxers, grinning when he hears Marvin’s breath hitch. He pulls Marvin’s cock out of his boxers immediately after Marvin groans out, “hurry up, pretty boy.”

Without a second of debate, Whizzer takes the tip of Marvin’s cock into his mouth, and the corners of his lips turn up into a smile as he hears Marvin let out a groan. Whizzer takes slow but hard sucks on the tip, before pulling his mouth off and running his tongue down the length of his shaft. He blows cold air onto a spot his mouth was just on to hear Marvin grunt. Whizzer quickly takes the opportunity to tell Marvin, “put your fucking hands in my hair.” And put his hands in Whizzer’s hair is what he did.

Marvin runs his hand through Whizzer’s hair, and grips hard, hearing Whizzer let out a loud yelp, followed by a long moan. He guides Whizzer by his hair back to the front of his cock, and Whizzer opens his mouth. Marvin thrusts hard and fast into Whizzer’s mouth, his perfect little pink mouth. Whizzer gagged a few times, which sent vibrations up Marvin’s cock and up his spine. When Marvin’s hand gripped Whizzer by the hair, guiding his head back and forth, the hair pulling and rough treatment causes Whizzer to be completely hard in his pants and his eyes to shut in complete bliss.

Marvin pulls out of Whizzer’s mouth quickly, making sure not to cum too fast, and pulls Whizzer up by his hair. The younger moans at the treatment, and Marvin tears the opened pink shirt off of his body, throwing it to the couch, along with Whizzer’s brown belt and black pants. Marvin then quickly removes his own pants, which are hanging off of his knees, and throws them to meet with the other disregarded clothing, followed by his shirt. 

The older male smiles and drags his fingertips down his lover’s bare chest, before cupping his soft face and bringing him down to kiss him. Marvin ruts his hips against Whizzer’s crotch, causing him to moan into Marvin’s mouth at the sudden friction, then he quickly removes his dark colored boxer-briefs. 

“Wanna fuck you over the table,” Marvin mumbles into Whizzer’s mouth, before pushing him onto his knees and bending him over the coffee table. Marvin keeps one hand on the middle of Whizzer’s back as he kneels behind him, reaching towards his pants, which are now half hanging off the couch. He fiddles a small packet of lube out of his back pocket and tears it open with his teeth. He coats some onto three of his fingers, then lays it on the table next to Whizzer.

Without warning or prompting, Marvin presses half of the first finger into Whizzer with no problem. Whizzer moans quietly at the sudden penetration, and reaches one of his arms across the table to grab at something as Marvin thrusts one finger out, and thrusts two back in. 

Whizzer can feel the stretch, he hadn’t done this in a while, and it burned a little, but he loves it. “Just fucking- ah!- fucking hurry it up!” Whizzer calls out, but is then silenced into a whimper as Marvin thrusts his third finger in. His eyes flutter closed and he is completely lost in ecstasy as Marvin whispers something along the lines of, “Be grateful I even prepped you after tonight, slut.” 

That elicited a soft moan from Whizzer, and a small, sly smirk from Marvin.

Marvin reached over Whizzer to grabbed the lube packet, messily squeezed almost the entire packet onto his shaft, before putting the rest onto Whizzer’s hole. He gently rubbed it in, savoring every moment Whizzer made. He teasingly pushed two fingers it all the way, pulled them out, and smiled as Whizzer moaned out, “fuck you.”

Marvin smiles, raking his free hand that isn’t holding the base of his cock into Whizzer’s hair and pulling hard on it. Whizzer moaned hard as Marvin replied, “fuck you? Oh, baby, that’s just what I’m doing.” Before Whizzer can respond, he’s pressing the tip of his cock into Whizzer. 

Whizzer can only lay there with his mouth hanging open, unable to stop the noises coming out of his mouth. They’re soft and whiny, practically desperate to be fucked. As Marvin pushes his cock halfway, he stills, and Whizzer whines. He pushes back, desperate to take more, as Marvin slaps his ass. He moans quietly and whispers, “please. Fuck me, please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Marvin mutters and presses his cock the rest of the way inside, so that their thighs are touching. Marvin can tell how much Whizzer wants this, how much Whizzer needs this, and when Whizzer chokes out a soft, “move,” he begins thrusting slow.

It’s slow and it’s agonizing to Whizzer. In order to pick up a pace that Marvin wants to fuck at and Whizzer wants to be fucked at, he begins to push back on his cock, and Marvin stops moving altogether. He watches at Whizzer fucks himself on his cock, pushing back and forth and back and forth, until Marvin grabs his waist, presses his thumbs into Whizzer’s hips, and slams hard into him. Whizzer screams loud enough to possibly wake the neighbors. 

Marvin begins pounding rough and hard into Whizzer, until Whizzer’s cock is rubbing against the table, spreading precum over it. It’s kind of irritating, but not enough to cause pain. “Wanna flip you over, wanna see you while I fuck you,” Marvin practically growls, pulling out forcefully and turning Whizzer over onto his back. 

In a moment where they are both caught in each other’s eyes, Marvin presses a kiss to Whizzer’s forehead, and let’s him know to tell him if he’s being too rough. Whizzer nods. Marvin stands, Whizzer positions himself on the table so he’s on his back, and Marvin presses his cock back into Whizzer. They’re fucking again, just as hard and just as vigorous as before. 

Whizzer lets out small moans in time with Marvin’s thrusts, reaching up and wrapping his arms around his body. His nails scratch down along Marvin’s back, and although he isn’t technically one to leave marks on Marvin, these are ones he can’t resist making. Whizzer keeps making noises of complete arousal, and throws his head back in ecstasy, giving Marvin a clear shot at his neck. He bites down on his throat and sucks a bright hickey into it. He continues to thrust into him as he sucks on his throat, able to feel the vibrations of his moans in his own mouth.

“‘M gettin’ close, Marv, please…” Whizzer whines, and he weakly grabs for his cock. He jerks himself in hard, fast motions, out of time with Marvin’s thrusts.

Marvin covers Whizzer’s hand with his own, and it’s almost sort of romantic. The romance is then ruined when Marvin pulled Whizzer’s hand away and muttered, “do not cum before me, slut. You’ve barely earned it.” The romance is brought back when Marvin laces his fingers with Whizzer’s, bending down to kiss him. The kiss is sloppy yet full of love and passion and lust as Marvin bites hard on Whizzer’s lip. 

“Wanna cum, baby?” Marvin grunts, his thrusts becoming more sloppy as he comes close to his release. “You’re gonna cum, baby, in due time. When I cum, you will.”

Marvin grabs Whizzer’s hips again, gripping hard, pounding into him. The thrusts are hard but dragged apart. Marvin throws his head back, stills inside of his lover and lets out a yell, releasing himself inside of Whizzer. Seeing Marvin with his head thrown back like that, body covered in sweat and spit and Whizzer’s precum, Whizzer could’ve came right at the sight. 

But no, Whizzer cums when Marvin grabs his cock and jerks him hard, still thrusting into him. “Come on, baby,” Marvin encourages and Whizzer shuts his eyes, feeling his release build up faster at the name, “you can cum. I’ve got you, you’ve earned it. Cum for me, pretty boy.”

Almost immediately after ‘pretty boy,’ Whizzer cums hard into Marvin’s fist. Marvin continues to jack him off and fuck slowly into him, making sure the two of them ride out their highs. Marvin pulls out after about thirty seconds of that, and Whizzer collapses against the table, gripping the side of it to keep himself hoisted up. 

“Did I hurt you?” Marvin asks, sinking onto his knees next to Whizzer.

His chest is rising and falling rapidly as he tries to steady his breathing. He shakes his head and weakly replies, “No, I’m okay.” Whizzer reaches for him and Marvin presses his arm down, leaning forward and kissing him softly. 

In one swift motion, Marvin picks up Whizzer bridal style, and if he wasn’t so tired, Whizzer would’ve protested against this. But instead, he wraps his arms around Marvin’s neck and presses into his chest. He swears he could fall asleep like this. 

The two of them smell like sex and are both absolutely wiped out from that. The smell of sex is something the two of them can get used to again. 

Marvin enters the shared bedroom of the two of them and lays Whizzer in their shared bed. He climbs in next to him, draping one leg over Whizzer’s waist. When Whizzer presses his back against Marvin’s chest, the two fall asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.

Two minutes later, Marvin is woken up to the sound of a text notification. He reaches over to the nightstand, careful not to wake his peaceful, sleepy boyfriend and opens his phone. It’s a text from Charlotte, and he almost laughs out loud at the message.

“Were you two just fucking? Keep it the fuck down!”

He doesn’t respond.


End file.
